


All The Stars In The Sky

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, Unrequited Love, hinted unrequited bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: When he asked Akaashi once, what falling in love had felt like to them, he'd never understood their answer, until now. Until Sugawara looked at him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Twitter Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Kudos: 39





	All The Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll respond to comments soon! Just kinda going with the writing flow right now. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

When he asked Akaashi once, what falling in love had felt like to them, he'd never understood their answer, until now. 

They'd looked at him, long and hard, their eyes searching his for something he didn't know, before answering. They had glanced away from him, sighing softly as a gentle grin lifted the corners of their mouth. A subtle change that always altered their face completely, turning it from serious to a soft happiness few ever had the privilege to see. He'd stared in a silent calm that was so unlike him, waiting for an answer to the burning question that had been plaguing his mind for weeks. 

What does love feel like and how do you know when admiration between friends turns into love? 

"It's different, love, for everyone…" they'd begun and he'd dropped, looking away as his bottom lip was harshly chewed on by his teeth. He'd been afraid of that answer, knew it to be true but still feared it all the same because it gave him no clarification to the conflicting war going on inside him.

"But…" 

He eyed them through his hair, which he hadn't bothered to do that morning when he'd gathered up the nerve to ask the one person who ever made any sense to him for help in sorting his thoughts.

"For me, it was like seeing all the stars in the sky inside this person, every time I looked at them," Akaashi sighed, gave their head a shake and stood. He’d watched them walk away, their shoulders slumped sadly and he wondered who they’d fallen in love with. He knew they had once but he didn’t know who specifically. He did know though, that the person had broken their heart.

Wordlessly they'd said goodbye and he'd spent hours sitting on that park bench, repeating their words until his head ached and his stomach demanded food. Later that night, and many nights after, he sang them to himself until his body couldn't listen anymore and he drifted to sleep, the image of his possible love smiling at him from the backs of his eyelids. 

He never understood his friends answer until Sugawara was looking back at him, cheeks flushed and eyes terrified. 

His heart pounded so heavily in his chest he pressed a palm to it to keep it from bursting out. His breathing was shuddering, hitching with each inhale and exhale as he stared at them with wide, shocked, unblinking eyes. 

Their mouth opened and closed but no sounds came out. He could feel his mouth doing the same, his lips still tingling from the lingering sensation of their lips. 

With one hand occupied on containing his heart he raised the other to his mouth, the tips of his fingers grazing his bottom lip. It was a ghost of a touch and he felt himself trembling as he shivered. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. Too shocked by the suddenness of the kiss he’d just received. 

It had been too quick. Quick and messy and their teeth had clacked together and he’s pretty sure he accidentally bit them when he tried to lean into it but god, oh god, it had been perfect. Sucking in a tight breath he mustered all the strength he could, stepping into their space and hooking his arms around their waste. 

Sugawara choked, the sound breaking the last shred of control either had. Exhaling deeply, Bokuto dipped his head as they tilted their chin up, lips meeting again in a less feral, but just as blinding kiss. They closed their eyes but he kept his eyes open, watching them intently as they turned, slotting their lips together more comfortably. Their arms wound around his neck and he smirked as they pulled him closer, his arms tightening around them as he complied. 

As his eyes finally drifted closed stars danced across his vision and electricity hummed through his veins.


End file.
